Kickin It ABC'S
by Kick-Potter
Summary: The ABC'S Kickin it style. Filled with cute, stupid, humorous, upsetting, and adventurous moments. But of course they are filed into alphabetical order. R&R!
1. A is for Always

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters but I do own characters that I create (when that happens I'll put a * above the name the first time the person is mentioned) This disclaimer goes for all following chapters of this story.**

A is for Always

They were _always_ together. They walked to school together. They had all the same classes and sat next to each other. They had lunch together. They walked to the dojo together. They _always _walked home together. It was _always _Kim and Jack. And it was _always _Jack and Kim.

Everyone thought they were dating, but whenever anyone got the courage to ask if they were, Jack and Kim would _always _answer "No we're just friends". Everyone knew they liked each other but whenever someone said Kim liked him or Jack liked her they would _always _reply with a "no that's crazy". Everyone knew that they both knew the feeling was mutual but they would _always_ deny the fact.

All until one day where every _always _was turned into never.

It all started when they got into a fight…

*FLASHBACK*

Jack and Kim had walked into the dojo acting quite strange. An angry type of strange. Jerry and Milton we're confused and decided to keep their distance from the duo. The blonde and the brunette were sparring, and when Kim through a sloppy punch that's when it started. The screaming, the yelling, the punching (from Kim), and the sighs (from Jack).

"You can't keep telling me what to do!" Kim screamed at him.

"He's going to hurt you!" Jack fired back.

"I can take care of myself!"

"Really? Because if you could then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"What are you talking about? All he did was ask me to go and watch a movie with him nothing else!"

"Well knowing him he wants more than just a movie!"

"I won't let that happen!"

"I still don't think you should go" he said calmly.

"You know what I think you're jealous"

"I'm not!"

"Then I'm going. And you can't stop me because I'm my own person I can make my own decisions."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

And with that they stormed out.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

So now they are never together. They never walked to school together. They switched seats in class with a different friend. They never had lunch together. They never walked to the dojo together. They never walk home together. It's never Kim and Jack. And it's never Jack and Kim.

And now whenever people ask if they are dating they just walk away. And whenever people tell him the other has feelings them they "I know but I screwed up". But for some odd reason neither would forgive the other. Their friends were affected by this. So Jerry and Milton decided to bring them both to the dojo and lock the two in and leave them there until they forgive each other, or better, admit their feelings to one another.

Milton's POV

Jack and Kim haven't been talking and becoming quite vexatious. So Jerry and I are going to put them in the dojo alone and lock them in until they forgive each other and hopefully admit their feelings for each other.

Kim's POV

I got a text from Milton saying to meet him at the dojo because he has something important to tell me. I, being a loyal friend went to go see what was so important.

Jack's POV

I got a text from Jerry saying he wanted to go to the mall and to meet him at the dojo. So me giving in aid ok and left the house to go. But at the exact same time I walked out so did Kim.

I walked on one side of the rode and she walked on the other. We didn't look at each other. For some odd reason Kim was also going to dojo. I saw Jerry inside and also Milton.

"We are going to leave you two in here and until you both apologize and forgive you are locked in here." Milton said. And with that him and Jerry walked out and locked the doors. I knew it was no use trying so I just sat on the bench. Kim followed suit and put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry Jack for calling you out. I knew you were just trying to protect me and you were right Brad's a jerk. And these last few weeks have been the worst without you and I really miss hanging out with you" Kim apologized looking genuine.

"It's fine, it's not your fault anyway. I was the one trying to get you not to go. I know you can take care of yourself and truth is I was jealous. I just didn't want to tell you that because if I was going to tell you might as well tell you my feelings but then you were going on a date with Brad and I lost my chance, so I guess I can tell you now. Kim I've liked you for a very long time now and I don't want to lose you. You're the one that makes me happy and you bright up my day. Being without you killed me and I can't let that happen again. But I get if my gut was wrong and you don't like me back I'll jus-" was cut off by a pair of lips smashing into mine.

Jerry's POV

I think we did it yo! They're kissing. Ew gross they're kissing. But atleast they're together. That's so swag man you don't even know it. But I know hey will _always _be together.

* * *

**899 and counting. I think that's a good start for a long story. Well I hope you like it and be sure to check for more. I don't plan on putting this story up for adoption I plan on finishing. I will start thinking about what I should do for letter B and maybe it will be up in a few days. So please please please give me feedback and PM me if you have any suggestions for story ideas or for the letter B, or if I should change anything or criticism. Favourite, Follow, Review, Hate do whatever you want :P**

**See you next time, **

**- A**


	2. B is for Brains and All

B is for Brains and All

Kim's POV

Me, Jack, and Jerry we're waiting for Milton at the dojo. He had gone on a date with Julie, in hopes of actually kissing her. I think it's super sweet that they are taking it slow but I mean it's been a year and a half they need to actually do something. I actually got them to hug last year. But I guess I shouldn't metal with relationships because we all know where that leads to.

Just as I was about to throw a punch at the punching dummy the bell rang. Milton. He was back from his date. I whipped around and saw not Milton, but Julie. She looked troubled, stressed, and very upset. I walked closer to her with a concerned look on my face.

"What happened, Julie?" I asked.

"Milton tried to kiss me"

"And that's a problem because?"

"I can't kiss him"

"Why not?"

"Because of what happened"

"What happened and what has it got to do with kissing Milton"

"My ex"

"Your ex?"

"Yeah, there was a situation between me and him"

"What kind of situation?"

"Well I kissed him thinking that he would kiss back, but he didn't. He pushed me away and broke up with me"

"Oh Julie, Milton isn't like that. You do want to kiss him right?"

"Oh yes of course I do!"

"Then do it, there's nothing to be afraid of. He loves you, so let him know that. Just yesterday he came up to me worried sick that you wouldn't kiss back."

"Really?"

"Really"

"Go get him tiger!" Jerry screamed. Julie rushed off and out the door.

* * *

Milton's POV

Julie had run away from me right before I kissed saying she had to go to the bathroom. Maybe she doesn't want to and doesn't like me. Or maybe she is going to break up with me. Or maybe she has a secret vampire boyfriend and she doesn't want to leave him but she doesn't want to leave me so she doesn't kiss me. Okay that last one was totally unrealistic. I was just about to get up and leave when I heard a voice.

"Milty wait!" It sounded like Julie.

"Julie?"

"I'm sorry, I was being a jerk. I did want to kiss you but something happened with my last date and I didn't want it to happen again"

"What happened with your last date?"

"He broke with me when I tried to kiss him"

"Jules, I would never do that to you" I said lovingly pulling her into a hug.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm quite sure. I love you, brains and all"

"I love you too, brains and all"

Authors POV

And with that they kissed. Finally.

Page break

Jack's POV

I was practising in the dojo with Kim when Milton skipped in through the door.

"Why so giddy ginger?" Kim elbowed me in the stomach.

"Don't me rude" she whispered to me.

"Julie and I kissed!" practically crying with joy, Milton skipped over to the bench and sat down.

"Really? Congratulations dude" I said high fiving him.

"Thanks. She said she loves me brains and all. Brains and all!" he said sounding very relieved and happy.

"That's awesome"

"I'm so happy for you and Julie, Milton. You two are so cute together" Kim gushed. After she said that Milton started blushing like crazy.

"Kim? Do you by any chance know who Julie's last boyfriend was?"

"No I don't, she never told me"

"I want to know really badly but I don't want to hurt her feelings with talking about him"

"Just ask her there's nothing to be afraid of. If she starts to look upset just tell her she doesn't need to tell you"

"Ok thanks a million Kim" and with that he ran out.

"You know a lot about relationships" I said.

"Long nights with Grace crying about her exes does pay off you know" she smiled at me.

* * *

Milton's POV

I walked over to Julie's house to ask her about the ex. I really hope he's not someone that can beat me up. Well everyone can beat me up, but I hope it's someone who wouldn't think of beating me up. I knocked on her door and she opened it.

"Oh, hi Milton"

"Hey, do you want to go to circus burger to talk?"

"Um, yeah sure"

We walked over to circus burger and sat down in a booth. I was really worried. What if things go wrong? What if I completely ruin our relationship?

"So I was just wondering, er, if um you could tell m-me who your last boyfriend was?" I stuttered. Was I too straight forward? She looked a little taken a back.

"Oh yeah um sure, it was Ethan Curew*. You don't have to be intimidated by him though, he won't beat you up" She said. I just love how she gets me!

"Phew. Well that's a relief. I thought he might come back to you and bite my head off"

"Well, you won't have t worry about that"

"That's good. Thanks for reassuring me about the whole thing, it helped" and so we took off for her house.

After I dropped her off I headed for my house. I am so lucky to have her. We really are the perfect couple. We both love, science, math, history, and all the other subjects. But most importantly we love each other.

Brains and all.

* * *

**I just had to do a Millie one. Also I had to do a Millie one because I couldn't think of a B for Kick. I am also very sorry that "a few days" turned into a whole week. I am currently working on a story, planning everything out for it so that might be up once this is finished. I am very upset that these ideas I have for the story isn't big enough to have the actual story have over 1,000 words. This one was 908 words (better than the last one which was 899). But length doesn't matter as long as it's well written. Please let me know if there were any mistakes that I missed when I was checking. And thank you to everyone who favourited, followed, read, and reviewed. I hope my stories bring smiles to peoples faces.**

**Until next time,**

**- A**


	3. C is for Cooking

C is for Cooking

Kim's POV

I was over at Jack's house sitting down on the couch watching reruns of _Pretty Little Liars. _While I was intently looking at the screen I heard a noise from the kitchen. I got up and stepped into the kitchen.

"Need help?" I asked a struggling Jack. He said he was going to make some cookies for me, I was unsure at first but just to make him happy I said yes to the suggestion. Don't get me wrong I love Jack's cookies, but he always thinks he can do more than he actually is able to. It always leads to me helping him bake them.

"Yes please" He said. I walked over to the counter with all the ingredients. For some odd reason there was a jar of pickles and a can of peaches, the last time I checked you didn't need those for baking chocolate chip cookies.

"Jack?"

"Uh huh"

"Why are there pickles and peaches over here by the ingredients?"

"I thought they would add some flavour"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am"

"How about we just stick with the original recipe" I suggested. But I knew he wouldn't give up with the whole pickles and peaches thing.

"Where's the fun in that?" he said with a wide grin.

"Jack if you add pickles and peaches to the batter it's going to make the cookies taste bad"

"Fine but can we at least add something else to it?"

"Like what?" I asked cautiously. Anything could be going through this boy's head.

"Peanut butter? Nutella? Ketchup? Mustard?" Nutella and peanut butter sounded good.

"How about we add Nutella and peanut butter?"

"Sure" And with that we began baking the cookies.

* * *

-1 hour later-

The cookies were finished in the oven and Jack was now putting them on a plate. We went to the living room to watch more TV. I grabbed one cookie and took a bite out of it. It was like I was putting heaven in my mouth. I looked over at Jack noticed that he had taken a bite out of one as well and was in bliss. After he got over his second of joy he looked at me and smiled at me.

"That was amazing" He said to me.

"It was the best thing I ever tasted" I felt overjoyed that Jack and I had made something so good.

"I think I should cook more often"

"That was baking though"

"What's the difference?"

"Baking is a form of cooking. It's when you make cakes, pies, cookies, or some other food like that. Baking is when you are cooking food inside an enclosed oven." I said logically. I think I'm turning into Milton.

"I don't think so"

"It's true though. I looked it up on the internet"

"Right this moment you looked it up?"

"No when I was younger"

"Exactly. You looked it up a while ago so you probably forgot what you read"

"I didn't forget. I remember I did read that"

"Lies Kimmy dear, no one likes them"

"I'm not lying! And don't call me Kimmy!"

"Ok….Kimmy"

"Ugh!"

"Calm down I'm just messing with you"

"I know. But admit it I'm right"

"I'm not going to admit it"

"Fine then I'll just ignore you" and that's when silence filled the room.

Jack's POV

There's no way in hell am I going to admit that Kim was right. That would make me lose my pride. And I am very proud with my pride staying where it is. As the silence continued I started to get impatient.

"Kim"

Nothing.

"Kim!" I said a little louder.

Nothing.

"KIM!" I shouted.

Nothing.

"Kimmy!"

Still nothing.

"Kimberly"

This girl is impossible.

"Kimberaly Beulah Crawford!"

She seriously is stubborn.

"Fine I give up!" I stated in defeat. She looked at me and gave me a look that said 'continue'.

"You were right" I mumbled, making it barely audible.

"What was that?" She teased putting a hand to her ear.

"You were right"

"Why thank you! To this day forth the ignoring of Jack Brewer will stop for good" Kim said making her voice deeper. She is so cute. I mean she is so….not cute.

"You are adorable"

"Thanks" she blushed. Did I seriously just say that aloud? She's going to think I'm a creep.

"I actually said that out loud?"

"Sure did, and you also said that out loud too" This was so embarrassing. If Kim ever found out that I liked she would never talk to me again.

"Sorry about that"

"You don't have to be sorry, I think it's sweet." She paused for a second. "Oh and by the way, I think you're adorable too"

I felt myself start to blush. Wait, blush? I don't blush. I shouldn't be blushing; Kim is my friend and only my friend. Who am I kidding we're not only friends. We're best friends, to her of course. I think of her as more of a crush, or maybe possibly the love of my life.

"Thanks"

"Oh look who's blushing, its Mr. I'm so strong and manly" Kim joked. I cracked a smile.

"Shut up" I said as I shoved her. She pushed me back.

"I had fun"

"Are you saying that in a way that's telling me you are leaving?" I asked hoping that answer would be no.

"No I'm staying just wanted to tell you that I am having fun"

"Well you are welcome anytime"

"Are you saying that in a way that's telling me to leave?" She asked, mocking my earlier question.

"No you are staying"

"Demanding much" I laughed a little.

"Do you want to go the mall?"

"Sure" After she said that we both stood up and walked over to the front foyer. I slipped on a pair of shoes and she put on her shoes. I grabbed my keys and we headed out the door.

* * *

-1 hour later-

Kim's POV

As Jack and I walked out of Falafel Phil's, Jack grabbed hold of my hand. EEEEP! I have been waiting for this moment my entire life. Okay maybe not my entire life, only freshman and sophomore year.

We strolled past many people but all I could think about was the tingling sensation I felt throughout my body. I get that it was only him holding my hand, but if you have waited as long as I have it feels like I had eaten another one of the Peanut butter and Nutella chocolate chip cookies.

Once we got to Jack's front door he pulled out his key and inserted it into the keyhole. He turned the key and gave the door a little push and, like a gentlemen, let me enter first.

"That was fun" I said feeling all giddy on the inside.

"It was we should do this more often" He replied. I nodded and gave him a toothy grin.

"I should be getting home it's already 7:00" I said while looking at the clock on the wall. He nodded then said,

"How about I walk you home?"

"That would nice" I replied. We walked out the door and towards my house. It wasn't that far of a walk considering the fact that I live on the same street as him. My house came to view and I suddenly felt a wave of disappointment wash over me. We walked up the steps leading to my porch, and I faced him.

"Thank you for walking me home"

"It was no problem" he replied. We both stared at each other a little while longer.

"I should probably head in" As I was turning around the open the door, Jack grabbed my wrist and spun me around so I was facing him again.

"Before you go I have something to tell you"

"Ok"

"After today I realized that I may like you in a more than a friend kind of way. You always cheer me up and I love spending time with you. We have been best friends for two years now and it has been the best two years of my life. So Kim would you like to try it out and go on a date with me?" he asked shyly. I was surprised that he actually liked me back. I was ecstatic.

"Of course, I would love to!" I said. Then I realized that I was late for dinner. "I really have to go in now. How about we go on that date tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll text you. Good night"

"Good night"

"Oh and one last thing"

"What's that?"

"I still think the correct term is cooking"

* * *

**Like it or hate it? I think I did a better job with this chapter. The funny thing is this was never an idea I just thought of the word cooking and continued with it. Sorry it took a long time again, but I am updating faster now so the next chapter will be up soon. If you want to know more check out my bio and ya. Please review, favourite, or follow, it will make me very happy. **

**Until next time,**

**- A**


	4. Authors Note

**Hi guys, so this is not an update, if you have not already guessed. **

** I just wanted to let you know that this week I'm going to camp so I won't be able to write. I have started the chapter (It will be about a dance) and I will be finishing it up this weekend because camp is over by the weekend (only a 5 day camp). Although, since it's not a sleepover camp I might write before I go to bed. So I am not giving up on the story just leaving it until the weekend. **

** Another thing, I am sorry I haven't posted anything in, what, 2 weeks? I am not following through with my goals but bear with me. This story isn't being finished fast enough so I'm going to try my best and speed it up. And honestly, I'm having doubts about people actually liking it. I wasn't even planning an alphabetical one-shots, I was only replacing the old one-shots. The story that I have said to be working on isn't even close to having the first chapter finished :( But, don't worry I'm not a giver upper. **

** Please, if you have anything you would like to read PM me your ideas. So that's all. **

**Until next time,**

**- A**


	5. D is for Dance

D is or Dance

Kim's POV

This year for the juniors there is going to be dance! I am so excited, even if nobody has asked me, although, there is still hope for an invitation from Jack. I have had a major crush on Jack since 9th grade when he came to the school, ever since I've never been the same.

"Guess who?" Suddenly my vision was full of darkness once the gruff voice was heard.

"Is it Ethan*?" I joked, knowing it would tick him off.

"No! It's Jack, and why would it be Ethan?" He said while stepping beside me.

"No worries I was just joking. So have you heard about the dance?"

"Yeah I have, do you have a date?" Maybe he was going to ask me to go with him!

"Um no not yet, what about you?"

"Nah, but I do want to ask this girl to go with me" My excitement suddenly turned into disappointment. This girl was probably way prettier and smarter than me.

"Oh really, who?"

"Can't tell you, it's a secret" And with that he walked away. I grabbed my books from my locker and walked over to math class.

-After School-

I was walking out of the school building when Jack ran up to my side to continue walking with me. We didn't say a word all the way back to the street that we both live on. A slight nod was shared as a way to say bye. I walked up the steps to my porch and entered my house.

"Mom I'm home!" I yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie!" she called back. I walked over to the kitchen entry and smelled the fumes of dinner.

"You're making homemade pizza?"

"Yup"

"That's good, I had a rough day at school kind of" My mom was the kind of mom that would help me through anything, and she was the only person I have ever told about my crush on Jack.

"What happened? Did something happen between you and Jack?"

"He's asking a girl to the dance, a girl that's not me" I sat down on a kitchen stool and rested my chin in my hand.

"That doesn't make sense though, the last time he came over and you were in the bathroom he was talking all about how he liked you" I can't believe it, he actually does like me, or at least did.

"Well if he said he liked me than why is he asking out another girl?"

"What exactly happened?"

"First he came up to me at my locker, than I brought up the school dance. He asked me if anyone had asked me and I said no then I asked him the same thing and he answered no as well. After that he said he wanted to ask a girl though but he wouldn't tell me who" I explained.

"And how do you know the girl isn't you?" I now realized that I didn't know and he might actually ask me.

"Thank you so much mom!" I ran upstairs to my room with happiness.

-The next day at school-

Jack's POV

Today I am going to ask Kim Crawford to the dance. I am super excited. Everyone has been telling me that she likes me back, so I'm going to give it a try. Let's just hope she says yes. I walk over to Kim's locker to find her rummaging through it. She was just so adorable and it's been killing me to not have her be mine.

"Hey there Kimmy"

"Hi Jack" she said turning around with a big smile on her face.

"How are you?"

"You don't usually ask that, what's up?"

"Can't a guy just be polite to his favourite girl?"

"I'm your favourite girl?"

"Who else would be?"

"Oh I don't know maybe your mom" she suggested.

"You're impossible, you now that right?"

"It's my specialty to be impossible" I smiled at that. We always joke around, that's what would make us a good couple.

"Are you ready to go to class?"

"Ready when you are"

-After school at Kim's house-

Kim's POV

"Jack! Give me my pencil!" I yelled at him. We were currently working on homework and studying, well I was, he was fooling around.

"Say the magic word"

"Please give me my pencil" he extended his hand towards my face.

"Here you go"

"Thank you. We have to work though"

"I don't want to"

"We have to"

"But I don't want to"

"Too bad"

I lay down on my stomach, got my math homework, and started on some questions. But instead of getting his math out Jack took out a piece of paper. He looked at me and back down at the paper. I was curious so I tried to take a peek but every time I would my head he would put his hand out to block my view. Finally, he looked satisfied with whatever, folded the paper, and handed it to me. I sat up cross legged and started to unfold the sheet. I was surprised at what it said.

_I have been waiting to ask you something important, but I was too chicken to actually ask you out loud. _

_Would you like to go to the dance with me?_

_No_£ _Yes_£

_Jack_

I looked up at him and smiled. I grabbed my pencil and checked the yes box and handed it back to him. He took it, read it over, and smiled back at me. We continued doing our homework and studying, but the time came when he had to go.

"So I'll pick you up at 6:00 tomorrow?"

"Sure"

"Goodnight Kim"

"Goodnight Jack"

-Next day at 5:45 P.M-

Jack's POV

I am so nervous. Everything has to be perfect. I have my tux on, my hair is brushed, I put cologne on, and I brushed my teeth for 7th time in a row. I really hope she doesn't leave me on the dance floor to go dance with Ethan. I walk over to the front door to be attacked by my mother.

"My little cutie pie is all grown up now" she cried out.

"Mom, stop, it's just a dance"

"It's not just a dance; you've been talking to me about it for weeks. You were so excited that you were finally going to ask Kim out"

"I know right!" I cheered. I just can't believe I got a girl that's so perfect to go with me to the dance.

"Okay, go on now, no need to be late" It's a good thing both of my parents like Kim, because if they didn't, they wouldn't have let me go to the dance.

I walked out the door and got into my mom's car (I hope she knows I'm taking it) and drive away. Since Kim and I live on the same street it didn't take long to get there. I pull into her driveway and get out and walk up the porch steps. I lift my hand up and knock on the door three times. Suddenly the door opens and there stands a beautiful looking Kim.

"Wow" I say in awe.

"Hey" she says shyly.

"Hi, are you ready to go?"

"Yup" she said while smiling. Tonight was the night that I ask Kim out.

-At the dance-

Kim's POV

I can't believe Jack is my date to the dance. It's unbelievable, all of my time in high school I've been waiting for him to ask me out.

"It's time to slow things down yo, grab the one you love and start swaying those hips" Jerry was the DJ and honestly I think that was a mistake.

"You want to dance?" Jack asks, holding out his hand. I gladly take his hand and we make our way to the dance floor. I place my hands on his shoulders while he puts his hands on my waist. For a while we just look at each other, staring into each other's eyes. Jack starts leaning in and I do too. This was the moment I was going to kiss Jack Brewer, it's amazing. Our lips we're inches apart.

"It's time to speed thing up and get our swag on! WOO!" Jerry screamed into the mic. Jack and I both jumped away. Stupid Jerry, why did he have to do that?

"Uh so, so do you want to go outside to the school garden?" he suggested.

"Sure"

We walked outside, our fingers brushing against each other. Finally, I grabbed his hand in my own and swayed it back and forth. We made it to the garden and sat down on a bench.

"I had fun" he said, smiling.

"I did too"

"You know we never got to finish that kiss" I blushed, looking down at my hands.

"Yeah, we didn't" I replied. I looked up to find him staring at me. I started leaning in and he did too. And the moment I had been waiting for all night finally happened. Sparks flew as our lips connected. After about ten seconds we pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Since you didn't pull away in disgust, does that mean you like me?" Jack asked.

"Yes it does" I replied.

"Kim, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I've been waiting to hear those words for the longest time" I smiled and kissed him again.

Tonight truly was the best night of my life.

**Hey there!**

**Sorry for the wait, but here it is! Review, Favourite, Follow do whatever you need to show that you liked it. Review, PM and do whatever you need to show me that you hated it if you did. This one was a little week and a lot of time breaks. I have been working on the other story, it is coming along great and I am excited to post it when it's finished. Even if I don't really like these one-shots I will not give up on it and I will finish it. And if you have any ideas for E please let me know!**

**See ya,**

**-A**


	6. E is for Exit

E is for Exit

-At Jack's House-

Jack's POV

She's leaving, she's really leaving. The love of my life, the one I cared for the most, is leaving. Kim got to come back for a couple of days, but she has to leave now. After all the things we've done, and the things that we've told each other, she's leaving. After 2 years of being best friends and 1 year of being a couple, she's leaving. And you may be wondering where she is leaving, she's leaving to go back to the Otai academy. Now, don't get me wrong I'm happy for her, extremely happy for her, but she's just exiting my life like that. She will be back though, I know it. Maybe not in a few months, maybe not in a year, but she will come back.

"Honey, let's go we have to go to the airport to say goodbye to Kim" I heard my mom yell up the stairs. I let one last tear fall. Before I went downstairs, I went into the bathroom and washed my face to hide the evidence of me crying. After my face was dry I made my way downstairs.

"Let's go" I mumbled.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked, stroking my hair.

"I'm fine, let's just go already" I pushed my way past her and got into the car. Finally, after about 5 minutes my mom got into the car and pulled out of the driveway. We sat in silence for a while until my mom started talking.

"Jack, I'm your mother and I know you're upset about Kim leaving, but don't stop talking and don't get mad at me. I know you love her, so give her a nice goodbye, but don't be selfish and try and convince her to stay. You know the saying, if you love something let it go and if it comes back it was meant to be" She was right. All my life at Seaford I've loved Kim, and she deserves to live her dreams. And maybe, just possibly, I'm her dream and Otai isn't.

We arrived at the airport and me and my mom walked through the doors. I saw Jerry, Rudy and Milton all sitting next to each other in chairs waiting for Kim to arrive, so I walked over. As I sat down, everyone gave me nods as a way to say hi. It was silent for a long time, but a comfortable sad silence if that makes sense. Kim's soon departure was hitting everyone hard. Jerry wouldn't have someone to help him with the girls. Milton wouldn't have a study partner or a person to mourn to about Julie. And Rudy wouldn't have his daughter like student.

"Hey guys" a small voice mumbled. And that small voice belonged to Kim.

"Kim" I said standing up. I wrapped my arms around her and gave a little squeeze. After letting go she looked at everyone with tears forming in her eyes.

"My flight leaves soon, I guess we should say bye" she said sadly. I was going to miss her so much. We all stood up to give our goodbyes.

"Kim, you were the best student, along with Jack, I'm going to miss you. You were like the daughter I never had. I hope you do well at Otai" he finished.

"I'll never forget you Rudy; you'll always be my sensei. I'm going to miss you as well, it's going to be like leaving my father behind" a tear rolled down her cheek. She gave Rudy a hug and turned towards Jerry.

"Kim! Please don't go! You always help me with the ladies and karate. But I know since you really want this I can't force you to stay, so stay swag, you were like a sister to me"

"Don't worry; I'll help you with girls and karate over vide chat. And remind me to send "swag" pictures" She laughed, while a few more tears came. She gave Jerry a hug and went to say bye to Milton.

"So this is goodbye? Um, ok, I should've prepared a speech. You know what screw it, I'll wing it. I'm going to miss you study partner. You are one of my best friends and nothing is going to change that"

"Oh Milton, I count on you to make a big deal out of this. And just know when I come back, I'll be coming back with a big test on the Otai Academy" She gave him a hug, and by the time she turned towards me she bawling her eyes out. She hugged me tight and hugged her back.

"Kim, I'm going to miss you so much. I love you and you better know that. And just because you're exiting the country, the continent, you won't be exiting my heart or my life"

"I love you too Jack and I will always love you. You will never exit my heart and my life, because one day the universe is going to bring us together again" And right after she said that I pulled her into a loving kiss. It brought out all the love I had for her. Sadly, because of lack of air, we had to pull away. We were both crying.

"Flight to Otai Academy **(A/N: I know they don't say that, but I didn't know what flight number it should've been)**"

"That would be me" Kim said. She grabbed the handle to her suitcase and walked away. That was it. It'll be years until I can see her again.

-10 minutes later-

Kim's POV

I was walking over to the gate when I stopped. I couldn't go. Jack once made a decision if he should go or not, and now I'm starting to think the same thing. My family was here, my life was here. And most importantly Jack is here. I can't just leave everything behind. He said it himself I'm never going to exit his life, so I'm not. I turn towards my dad.

"Dad, I really don't want to go back, my life is here, and I don't think I can go on making small phone calls every once in a while. I want to call Otai and tell them that I quit, or whatever you have to do"

"Okay sweetie, if that's what you want. And honestly I don't want to leave Seaford either" My dad smiled at me and I smiled back. He started to speak again "Now go and hang out with your friends, I'll make the phone call"

I grabbed my suitcase and ran towards the gang. Jack noticed me coming so I jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"I couldn't leave you guys, you are all so important to me. And I don't want to leave and have you all depressed. I'm not going back to Otai" I smiled at the guys and they smiled back.

"GROUP HUG!" Jerry yelled. We all wrapped our arms around each other and stayed there for a while.

"Do you guys want to go get some pizza?" Milton suggested.

"That would be great" I said. While Milton, Jerry, and Rudy walked off I stayed behind with Jack.

"I'm glad you're staying" He said.

"I am too" I replied.

"I guess the universe doesn't want us to exit each other's lives"

"I guess not"

**Hello!**

**I think we all needed something like that to make us all happy. Although that line with the whole exit thing was kind of stretched just so it could fit into the E category. Thank you for those who reviewed and thank you for those who gave me suggestions.**

**Shout out to KarateGirl77 , she gave me the suggestions of Envy Exams, Exit, and Enjoy and I chose Exit, so thank you. **

**Well my goal will not be working out, the one where I said I wanted to finish this by school, so I'm just going to go with the flow. **

**Please Review and send me some suggestions because I will most likely use them. And also please let me know if you would like that story I was working on posted before the ABC's finishes or after when it is finished. **

**Until next time,**

**-A**


	7. F is for Feud

F is for Feud

-In Detention-

Kim's POV

I walked into the school on Saturday morning, of course unwillingly. You may have heard about the gang and I being in detention, or you may have not heard, either way the whole story will be told at some point. I just couldn't believe something like this happened, my own friends giving me up, but I guess I shouldn't be complaining because I did the same thing. But anyway, here I am, walking into the unknown science teacher's classroom. I see Jack, Milton, Jerry, and Grace seated. I have no idea why Grace is here though. I glare at the boys and smile at Grace and take a seat next to her. Then the science teacher walks in.

"I am glad you are all here. So this is detention, you will be in her for 3 hours, no talking or texting or playing on your phone and no fighting. I will not be here because I have to go to my daughter's dance recital but I trust you to follow the rules. Are we clear?" He said to all of us.

"Yes" we all said at the same time.

"Ok great. I will see you in 3 hours, you can entertain yourselves by doing homework and reflecting on what you did" And with that he left the room. Grace awkwardly sat there while Jack, Jerry, Milton and I glared at each other.

"So I see there's some tension" She said, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear "We can work this out though, I know some techniques"

"Grace, no offence, but we don't need any of your stupid techniques" I said, rather harshly. But, as expected she ignored my remark.

"Ok guys come over here and place you chairs in a circle" She instructed. I can't believe she is doing this. Wait no; I can completely believe that she is doing this.

"What now, chika?" Jerry asked. The fact that Jerry is completely in love with Grace doesn't help this situation because he will do whatever she says.

"Ok, we go around the circle explaining your own part of what happened" I looked over at Jack, I mean just because I was mad at all of them Jack's still my boyfriend **(A/N: In this one-shot they are dating) **As I looked over I noticed he was already looking at me. I smiled and blushed and gave him a small smile.

"I'll go first! But, to get things clear I have to tell my part of the story as in the only parts I was part of?" Jerry questioned, and Grace nodded "Ok then, so it all started when…"

*Flashback*

Jerry's POV

The whole gang (minus Rudy) was walking around the mall looking at things in the windows, when the idea of going to the school late at night came up. Of course yo I was the one to originally come up with the idea.

"Why don't we check out the school later tonight?" I suggested.

"Yeah that would be cool" Jack replied.

"I've always wanted to do that" Milton told us.

"Awesome! And anyway I forgot something in my locker" Kim said. So after we all agreed to the swag plan we went to get into darker clothes and get some flashlights. After that, we met up at a bus stop and took the bus to the school. At first we split into groups, Milton and Kim, Jack and me. I don't know what Milton and Kim were doing but Jack and I were just walking around. We had come across some empty spray paint cans and decided to throw them out. I was the one picking them up and Jack was looking at the graffiti that was painted onto the wall. After that hour Kim and I split up while Milton and Jack went to the office. After Kim and I went to the lockers and we met safely back to the front where the others were we walked out the door. And that's when an alarm went off.

Principle Funderberk came out and told us to come to his office. He first showed us the tape of Jack and me. And apparently he was too lazy to watch any time before that to see that we didn't do anything

"Principle, sir, Jerry was the one pulling the prank I was just looking at what he did" Jack blurted out. I was furious, why did he that?!

*End of Flashback*

"Ok well, Jack why did you put the blame on Jerry?" Grace asked Jack.

"Well you know Principle Funderberk, he wouldn't have let us both off the hook and I didn't want to get into trouble **(A/N: Let's just say he's OOC in this one)**" Jack replied, folding his arms and looked at me. I glared at him and looked away.

"Ok moving on, Jack would you like to go?"

"Fine, now since the whole part about Jerry was explained, I'll tell you about my experience with Milton"

*Flashback*

Jack's POV

After Jerry and I had come back and switched "partners" I had made my way to the office with Milton.

"Jack, you want to look at some student files maybe see how many times Jerry has gotten suspended?" Milton asked.

"Um, yeah sure great idea" I replied. We walked over to the filing cabinet and looked inside. Apparently Jerry had gotten suspended 58 times, and that's not including elementary school. I continue looking while Milton was standing around looking at some papers on the secretary's desk. The hour finished so we made our way to the front of the school to meet the others when Principal Funderberk came out.

"Sir, I didn't do anything, Jack was the one who suggested looking through the student files. I can't get into any trouble for this!" Milton exclaimed. I couldn't believe one of my best friends had betrayed me.

*End of Flashback*

"Milton, I get why you blamed it on Jack, but he's your best friend you shouldn't have done that" Grace told Milton, as he let his head hang down in shame.

"I'm sorry Jack, I shouldn't have done that, I just didn't want to get into any more trouble" Milton apologized.

"Well it's kind of late for that, we're all in trouble" I said.

"Ok Milton, you want to explain what happened with Kim" Grace suggested.

"Sure do" Milton growled.

*Flashback*

Milton's POV

As Jack and Jerry went to go walk around Kim and I went to go look at the library. We were both scrummaging through the hundreds of books and it was awesome. I mean, I was so used to this during the day, it was magical at night.

"You should take a book" Kim said.

"NO! That would be stealing" I whispered.

"Milton you don't have to whisper nobody can hear us. And what's one book going to do?" She asked. I guess she was right, and tonight is the night I go WILD!

"Fine I'll take a book" I picked _To Kill a Mockingbird _because it was a book I had already read and rereading it wouldn't any harm.

"Great, we can stay in here for a little bit if you like" Kim said. After the rest of the hour was coming to an end I put walked through the bookshelves and to the front. Me and Kim jogged to the main doors and switched partners. Once Jack and I got back the principle came out around the corner and busted us.

"Milton stole the book I was just standing around, I didn't do anything" Kim had said. She made me take the blame.

*End of Flashback*

"Kim, you forced him to take the book" Grace gasped. Kim nodded, looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry Milton I shouldn't have done that" Kim looked at me and had a welcoming look on her face.

"Its fine I guess"

"Ok, Kim you must have a story"

"Yes I do" She glared at Jerry.

*Flashback*

Kim's POV

Jerry and I were split into a group after Milton and I had come back. I had left something in my locker so Jerry and I were making our way. As we reached the locker that I thought was mine I put in the combination.

It didn't work.

I tried again and again, but it still would work.

"Ugh! It won't work!" I yelled.

"How about you use the plyers" Jerry suggested. I didn't bother asking why he had plyers.

"Thanks Jerry" I thanked. I picked the lock off and opened the locker door. It was full of makeup **(A/N: Sorry for the Donna stereotype, I know she isn't actually like this) **and other girly things. This wasn't my locker. I asked Jerry for the flashlight and it wasn't my locker number. Crap! It was Donna's. I closed the door and put the lock back on. The locker next to it was mine. After opening my actual locker and collecting my item we made our way back to the main doors, where the principle was.

"On the video tape, you were breaking into Donna's locker?" He asked.

"It was all Kim's fault; she was going to trash it. I tried to talk her out of it!" Jerry said. Great now I'm in trouble.

*End of Flashback*

"So, you've all blamed one another for your actions?" Grace asked.

"Seems so" We all replied.

"Okay, you guys shouldn't fight, and you shouldn't have done this to each other" Grace said.

"She's right, why are we even in this feud?" Jack asked.

"I don't know but we should stop, it's horrible what we're doing" Milton said.

"Great so you're all friend again?" Graced cheered.

"I guess so" Jerry said. Then the science teacher walked in.

"I see Grace got you to all be friend again" He said, smiling.

"Wait, you're not mad?" I asked.

"No, we knew you were fighting so we got her into detention to help you" He said Grace smiled.

"And I guess it worked!"

**I'm so so sorry! I didn't post, and I was procrastinating, and sorry! Oh my god you must hate me. I'll never do that again. AH! I'm sorry. Please give me some ideas for G! Please review and give me some feedback on the story! Please favourite or follow if you liked it! And again PM me anytime you want. Also if any of you could, please think of something as to what the gift for Jack was (Spoiler I guess). And maybe if you want the next chapter could be about that. And to anyone willing to give me some advice about what I should do to become a more popular account on Fanfiction please do! **

**Until next time,**

**- A**


End file.
